Agent Carter (TV series)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Agent Carter. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Many characters from the movies and one-shots have appeared in recurring or guest roles, such as Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Anton Vanko, Dum Dum Dugan and Arnim Zola. *Stan Lee, one of the main Marvel comics writers, and one of the co-creator of Peggy Carter character in Marvel Comics, has appeared in a small part in the series after having appeared in many Marvel productions before. *References to the events of the only film chronologically set before the series, Captain America: The First Avenger are made through the show, naming major characters Captain America, Red Skull and Abraham Erskine. *Peggy Carter's first attire in the episode Now is Not the End consist of red, white and blue clothes, as a tribute to Captain America's Uniform. *Howard Stark's work with Vita Radiation during Project Rebirth, as seen in Captain America: The First Avenger, are the basis for his development of Molecular Nitramene. *The Roxxon Corporation is prominently featured for the first time after having been teased in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, the Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Before appearing in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Edwin Jarvis had been already referenced through J.A.R.V.I.S., an AI constructed by Tony Stark honoring the actual Jarvis. Jarvis even makes a meta-reference to the J.A.R.V.I.S. AI, stating that he has no desire to spend the rest of his time as a disembodied voice. *Howard Stark's behavior mirrors Tony Stark's, such as being considered a millionaire playboy, or mocking the United States Congress when facing a committee. *The concept of Howard Stark having a vault in his basement for the inventions he did not want to fall in the wrong hands is very similar to the armor vault that his son Tony Stark would have in the basement of his own mansion to keep his Iron Man Armors. *Peggy Carter's excuse for refusing a dance with a man in the episode Now is Not the End, being afraid to step in his toes, is very similar to the last phrase that Steve Rogers told her before crashing into the Arctic and losing the connection. *Peggy Carter tells Hugh Jones that her first name is "Agent", when he mistook her for a secretary. This is a recurring joke in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, when Tony Stark assured that Phil Coulson's first name was "Agent" in The Avengers, before acknowledging him as "Phil" following his death. This joke occurs again in the episode Better Angels, in a conversation between Carter and Whitney Frost. *Peggy Carter's quote "I'd been wallowing in it since the war, wondering why no one would give Agent Peggy Carter a shot." is a meta-fictional reference to her own Marvel One-Shot. *''Agent Carter'' is Marvel Studios' first female led property. *In the season one finale, the way Peggy Carter talks to Howard Stark on the radio as he is flying a plane mirrors the way she talked to Steve Rogers, but this time she managed to save the person she was trying to save. *As a meta-reference to the whole concept of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peggy Carter states that she does not believe that movies based on comic books can be successful. References to Marvel Comics *Some of the characters from Marvel Comics adapted into the show during its first season are Edwin Jarvis, Roger Dooley, Leet Brannis, Hugh Jones, Jerome Zandow, Ernst Mueller, Happy Sam Sawyer, Junior Juniper, Pinky Pinkerton and Johann Fennhoff. In the second season the number increases with Whitney Frost, Jason Wilkes, Calvin Chadwick, Thomas Gloucester and Joseph Manfredi. *The character of Elizabeth "Betsy" Ross, a Golden Age character that heavily influenced the character of Peggy Carter in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, is referenced with Carter's middle name being Elizabeth, and her fictional counterpart in The Captain America Adventure Program, Betty Carver. *Leviathan, the criminal organization responsible for the theft of Howard Stark's technology, is a mysterious organization in the comics that was created in the Communist Bloc just like HYDRA was created in the Third Reich. *The Council of Nine is the counterpart of the Secret Empire. *One of Angie Martinelli's neighbours works for Goodman, Kurtzberg & Holliway, a law firm derived from the comics, whose full name is Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway, and named for Marvel founders , Stan Lee (born Stanley Lieber) and (born Jacob Kurtzberg). *The movies where Whitney Frost has starred are references to different mythos in the comics, especially regarding the comics version of the character: **''"The "F" Stands for Freedom"'' is a reference to a famous line uttered by the version of Captain America: "Do you think this letter on my head stands for France?" **''"The Woman with the Golden Mask"'' is a reference to Madame Masque's signature mask in the comics. **''"Tales of Suspense"'' is a reference to the where both Madame Masque and Jason Wilkes first appeared. **''"The Nefarious Daughter"'' is a reference to Whitney Frost's birth name, Giuletta Nefaria, and being the daughter of Count Nefaria. *Anvil Studios, the motion picture company were Whitney Frost worked, is an horror pictures studios from the comics, where the actor Martin Preston previously worked. Episode Titles *The title of episode 1.01, Now is Not the End, is a reference to Peggy Carter's on-going adventures despite the loss of Steve Rogers, and how she moves on with her life thinking Rogers has died. *The title of episode 1.02, Bridge and Tunnel, is a reference to the bridges and tunnels that connect New York City to the mainland, and more specifically, New Jersey. *The title of episode 1.03, Time and Tide, is a reference to the quote "Time and tide wait for no man". *The title of episode 1.04, The Blitzkrieg Button, is the name of a device that allegedly would cut out the electric grids in a considerable area. The term is a method of warfare used by the German armed forces during World War II. *The title of episode 1.05, The Iron Ceiling, is a port-manteau of the terms and . *The title of episode 1.06, A Sin to Err, *The title of episode 1.07, Snafu, is a military slang acronym meaning "Situation Normal: All Fucked Up." *The title of episode 1.08, Valediction, is defined as an expression to say farewell, which Carter did with her emotional attachment to Steve Rogers, after she asked Howard Stark to do the same. Also, this was the season finale before a second season was approved. *The title of episode 2.01, The Lady in the Lake, describing Jane Scott, is a reference to the 's 1943 detective novel . *The title of episode 2.02, A View in the Dark, *The title of episode 2.03, Better Angels, is a reference to 's , where he called the "better angels of our nature" to avoid conflict. *The title of episode 2.04, Smoke & Mirrors, *The title of episode 2.05, The Atomic Job, is a reference to the movie *The title of episode 2.06, Life of the Party, *The title of episode 2.07, Monsters, is a reference to Whitney Frost's quote to dissuade Joseph Manfredi from shooting Ana Jarvis, saying that they were not monsters, only to end up shooting Ana Jarvis herself. *The title of episode 2.08, The Edge of Mystery, *The title of episode 2.09, A Little Song and Dance, *The title of episode 2.10, Hollywood Ending, References Category:Trivia Category:Agent Carter (TV series)